All about Us
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: Ellos dicen, creen y piensan, más no saben la realidad de las cosas. Era algo entre ellos. HiruMamo OneShot


**Aclaro: los personajes de utilizados a continuación no me pertenecen. La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**All about Us**

* * *

_Ellos dicen…_

Siempre era la misma historia, ellos le decían que no confiara en alguien como él, que en definitiva los dos eran muy distintos para poder entenderse. _Vamos Mamori-san, alguien como él no es digno de ti; te gusta estar en líos Mamori-chan. _Esto la estaba cansando. Día tras día varios chicos se animaban a invitarla a salir pero la respuesta era la misma, _lo siento no puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer_.

_Ellos piensan…_

Todo Deimon pensaba que la niña angelical era manipulada por el demonio sin escrúpulos y su maligna libreta negra, obligándola a trabajar para él día tras día, quitándole la vida y haciéndose más poderoso con ella. Eso era lo que ellos pensaban. Les resultaba increíble que ella les comentara que trabajaba para el Club de americano por gusto y no por obligación.

_Ellos le llamaban rutina…_

Prepárale café negro, comer juntos en el receso mientras hablaban cientos de cosas sobre estrategias, hacer alguna tarea y caminar juntos hacia la cancha de Americano y demás era algo común, _era una rutina._Se había vuelto algo normal entre ellos el verlos juntos que lo llamaron así.

_Ellos pensaban que era un simple lenguaje de señas…_

Cuando entraba al salón de clases él le hacia señas con la mano, algunos incautos despistados creyeron haber descubierto el signo y lo interpretaron como _''trabaja esclava mía''_ sin saber lo que en realidad significaban aquellos signos…aquellos que la hacían sonrojar hasta la raíz del cabello.

_Ellos se atrevían…_

Una vez en un festival en Deimon alguien se atrevió a tocarla a ella, tocarla _lujuriosamente_. Ese tipo era un pervertido que gozo el haber manoseado el pecho de ella que asustada se aferro al brazo de él intentando buscar a su atrevido agresor entre el tumulto de gente. No hacia falta, él lo había visto no tardo mucho en llamar a Cerberos que le mordió el culo a ese viejo rabo verde asqueroso. Desde ese día nadie de sus pretendientes podía acercársele ya que de la nada se materializaba el canino mostrando su filosa dentadura. Nadie la tocaba sin salir herido.

_Lo que ellos no saben…_

Creían que él era un demonio traído del infierno para hacerles pagar sus pecados, pero ellos no sabían lo que ella sí. Él era alguien de fiar, entregado a hacer aquello que le gusta, un excelente alumno gracias al dotado cerebro que poseía, un gran hombre decidido a lograr lo que quería sin importar que tan imposible fuese. Un gran hombre oculto bajo su mascara demoníaca, un gran hombre que solo _ella_ conocía.

_Lo que ellos no entendían, su lenguaje secreto…_

Cada vez que entraba al salón de clases le hacia la misma pregunta con la mano mediante señas _Anoche si que dormiste bien y no lo dudo maldito ángel ¿Te gusta que sea tu jodido oso de felpa a caso?_Cada vez que hacia eso ella se ponía roja y hacia un puchero que muchos interpretaban como molestia, pero que él sabía que era un mohín para hacerlo sonreír más.

_Lo que ellos no sabían…_

Que él la protegía mediante Cerberos, nadie la lastimaba y se quedaba ileso, no señor, no a ella. Todos creían que era el canino quien no les permitía acercarse a ella. Y eso lo sabia, le agradecía en el fondo que hiciera eso, así se evitaba bochornosos rechazos, que sabía, él disfrutaba al ver la cara de los tipos después ser mandados por un tubo de la forma más cortés.

_Lo que ellos no veían…_

Era algo normal el llegar e irse juntos, nadie veía las miradas que ambos se dedicaban, miradas de _amor_ por parte de ella a él y viceversa. Ellos no veían cada detalle entre ellos, pensaban que el comer juntos y hablar sobre los papeles en la mesa de la cafetería era algo normal; cuando en realidad ella cocinaba para él y este le traía una cajita con tres de sus pastelillos favoritos, sí hablaban de estrategias, pero no siempre era ese el tema de conversación entre ellos.

_Palabras que todos veían y escuchaban normales…_

-Oye mandita manager, quiero café.

—Sí Hiruma ¿No podrías pedirlo de una forma más amable?

—kekeke apúrate.

—Aquí esta.

—Ya dejas esas jodidas carpetas.

—Hiruma.

—Ya vete a casa, dormida no me sirves maldita manager.

—Lo se.

— ¿No tienes algún amante que te acompañe a casa?

—No pierdas tiempo.

—Vámonos.

—Tu saco.

—Humm.

_Un lenguaje de dos._

—Necesito un café ya.

—Enseguida te lo preparo.

—No tardes, estoy cansado.

—Toma, tal y como te gusta.

—Estas cansada, lo puedo ver, deja esos papeles.

—Amor, aun puedo seguir.

— ¿Qué esperas? toma tus cosas y vámonos a casa.

—Vámonos entonces.

—Larguémonos a mi departamento, yo también estoy cansado.

—Te quiero Youichi.

—Lo se muy bien.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que no solo los polos opuestos se atraen... también _se complementan_.

* * *

Notas Finales:

**¿Qué tal? Me quedo bien o le falto más. Ayer estaba escuchando la canción de****Tatu All about us****y pues al escuchar la letra vino a mi la inspiración trayéndome en bandeja de plata la historia.**

**Quería****diferenciar su lenguaje secreto, ese que todos vemos pero que sabemos para ellos dos tiene un significado diferente. Pensaba hacerlo con las señas pero pensé que tenia que ser algo que todos vean y entiendan sin saber su otra verdad, así que hice el dialogo final y los signos están en el escrito.**

**Agradezco sus comentarios que hacen escribir más a esta humilde chica.**

**Les quiere**

_**Kyrie HawkTem**_


End file.
